1. Field of Invention
The invention concerns a plug connector which can be fixed on a mounting rail.
This kind of plug connector is required to establish contact between the individual conductors of a connected cable and the contacts of the mating plug or a socket of a device. The individually connected conductors of the connected cable can be metallic conductors, but also glass fiber or similar material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 36 27 899 C1 and DE 80 10 524 U1 both show plug connecting systems in which the individual plug connector housings have means with which they can be connected to one another. Further, they have fixatives with which they can be mounted, singly or in a group, onto mounting rails.
DE 20 2008 006 934 U1 shows a plug connector for optical fibers. The housing bodies each have only one contacting element and can be strung in a row, in which pins molded onto the housing bodies are inserted into suitable recesses of a neighboring housing body.
If the number of plug connectors strung in a row exceeds a certain number, the plug connector row becomes unstable, at which point, for instance, a mounting rail as a base would be meaningful (top hat rail). The housing bodies of DE 20 2008 006 934 U1 have, however, no such suitable fixative for mounting onto such a mounting rail. Therefore, such plug connectors cannot, for example, be installed in a switching cabinet.